


休战

by DaydreamDrunkery



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Noren
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 17:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20362057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamDrunkery/pseuds/DaydreamDrunkery





	休战

（总裁X建筑师）

「楔子」

“黄工，等一下！”

黄仁俊半只脚还没踏出设计院，身形就被一声中气十足的呼喊定住。他颇为不快地回头，金边眼镜勉强框住了将要溢出的烦躁情绪，开口道：“又怎么了？”

朴志晟迎面走来，小心询问道：“今晚不是还要去和甲方吃饭吗？龙腾老板点名要您去的。”

“差点忘了，”黄仁俊揉了揉太阳穴，神情有些疲惫，“给忙晕了。”

朴志晟问：“您自己开车去吗，还是我送您？”

“谁开车都一样，是个挺能喝的主……稍等。”黄仁俊拿出手机想打电话，却迟迟没有拨出号码。正想关掉屏幕时，一条信息弹了出来。

朴志晟在一旁不敢出声。只见黄仁俊收回手机，终于抬眼看向自己，表情有些许松动。

他说：“走吧，有我给你挡着，不难对付。”

身为职场菜鸟，新晋社畜的朴志晟显然分不清实言还是客套。当他猛然意识到这点时，那个忽悠他的人已经游刃有余地喝了三轮，对着甲方仍是言笑晏晏：“您的要求我们会尽力去满足。”

“还是小黄好脾气呐！”老板举杯笑道，“那个入口庭院的门，我还是……”

“您还是觉得窄了？”

“是啊，忒小气了点。”

“初其狭，才通人嘛。” 黄仁俊端起酒杯，无名指间的素圈被灯光映衬得格外打眼。他仰头将饮尽杯中的最后一口酒，动作干净利落，“遵循这样一种空间的尺度和节奏感，欲扬先抑，豁然开朗。您说这不是更为出彩吗？”

别看他这副温声细语、春风化雨的模样，实际则是把麻烦绕开了说，毕竟碰上这种无故挑刺的甲方也不是头一回了，哪能回回都是有求必应。也不知怎么的，对方碰上了他这么个软钉子倒也不恼，高声赞道：“好酒量！”

朴志晟在一旁看得心惊。只是容不得他发愣，那头又要举杯对向自己，他连忙拿起酒杯，却没有控制好走向，失手把酒泼在了黄仁俊的衣服上。

黄仁俊：“……”

朴志晟一副快要哭出来的样子：“对不起！我真的不是故意的！”

洗手间内。

黄仁俊对着镜子抹了把脸，接过朴志晟递来的纸巾，随意擦了擦被酒打湿、黏着在胸口的T恤，自嘲道：“还好今天没穿正装。”

朴志晟低头认错：“都是我手笨，给哥添麻烦了。”

“行了。”黄仁俊勾了勾嘴角，并无责怪之意：“多亏你这一出，我也好出来喘口气，刚才喝得有点急了。”

“您没事吧，”朴志晟小声道，“龙腾老板可真能喝啊，还挺针对您的。”

黄仁俊哑然失笑：“这你都看出来了？”

朴志晟埋怨道：“都灌了哥多少杯啊，也不带这么欺负人的。要是不舒服，我现在就叫个代驾送您走吧。”

“那就太失礼了。”黄仁俊笑着摇了摇头，拿出手机发了条短讯，抬头对朴志晟低声说：“还能喝，只是再喝我就要醉了——到时候你可得给我兜着点，闹出笑话可就不好了。”

可怜朴志晟，记了他一晚上的客套话，却没把这句大实话给当真。但不能怪他，毕竟清醒着的黄仁俊和醉糊涂的黄仁俊在外人看来并无太大差别，甚至后者更为可爱可亲，开口语调都软糯了几分，双目含笑透亮，如若无知孩童一般天真。

不知是有意调笑还是无心说闹，对面的老板向他举杯叹道：“没想到小黄工程师这么优秀的人，却是英年早婚。您先生也是同行吗？”

他出口问这一句，让人不免觉得有些越界了。设计院的同事都知道黄工已婚有家属，只是他在此方面甚是低调，还未带伴侣到人前见过。可八卦之心，人皆有之。毕竟这么出挑的长相，放在哪一行都得让人津津乐道几句，更别提这些整日与秃头负隅顽抗的建筑师了。

四周目光都聚焦了过来。黄仁俊漫不经心地转动着婚戒，大方承认道：“做点小本生意。”

“敢问是做哪行的？”

“什么都做点，闹着玩。”

“看来是个优渥人家了，才有资本这么玩。”

这话便有些阴阳怪气了。想必这老板也是醉得口无遮拦了，就差没指着人家的鼻子说是“富二代”了。黄仁俊却跟没听见似的，不紧不慢地斟满了酒杯，才缓缓开口道：“和您自然是不能比的。”

“那倒是担不起，您先生肯定比我自在多了。”老板乐呵道：“哥做生意也有些年头了，什么人没见过，安心过日子才是最重要。你知道JR的李总吗？”

黄仁俊眉毛一挑：“自然知道。”

“都说他年轻有为，身家有多少，又帅又拽跟神供着似的，但我听说——”

黄仁俊眼睛微眯：“听说什么？”

“听说他日子过得可不好啊，老婆早和别人跑了，自己还天天带着婚戒在公众前维持自己幸福婚姻的假象。我还听说……”

黄仁俊拿起酒杯晃了晃：“又听说什么？”

对方压低了声音道：“听说是他那方面不行，老婆才跟人跑了。不然你看他长得也算是……”

他话音未落，只感到脸上一凉，本来就醉得有些迷蒙的眼睛被迎面泼来的酒给彻底糊住了。

在场的人还没反应过发生了什么，只见黄仁俊把空杯一丢，怒骂道：“你丫说谁不行呢？”

说着他挽起了袖子，眼里冒火，脚底生烟，欺身上前就要去揍人。朴志晟最先回过神来，拖住了气势汹汹的黄仁俊，一边给对方赔礼道歉，一边还向身边已经懵了圈的同事询问道：“黄工醉得不行了，您能联系上他的家里人吗？还是我叫个代驾……”

“不必，家里人来了。”

众人循声望去，只见包厢门口站着个陌生男子。一套剪裁精致的英式西装衬得他沉稳矜贵，英俊深邃的五官却极具侵略性，给他本就冷淡疏离的气场添了几分压迫感，让人想要仰望却又禁不住战栗。

李帝努快步走到黄仁俊跟前，从胸前口袋里拿出一块白丝帕，蹲下给他擦了擦嘴角。随后，他将黄仁俊的眼镜摘下放入兜中，注视着对方微微泛红的眼睛，低身问道：“醉了？” 

“醒着！”黄仁俊想要去抢眼镜，却又抢不回，只能忿忿道：“你来做什么，不是冷战吗？”

李帝努捉住他不安分的手，话里带着隐隐的笑意：“我来求和。”

黄仁俊嘟囔了句“大尾巴狼”，双手张开，醉意未散，却用上目线发射着无辜。李帝努轻笑了一声，将黄仁俊一把抱起，托着膝弯，让他双手绕着自己，呼吸也贴着脖颈，向早已僵化成石的旁人微微欠身道：“失陪了。” 说罢，他就这样面不改色地大步离去，留下了目瞪口呆的一屋人，鸦雀无声。

片刻后，服务生来敲门：“请问各位是要离席了吗？”

“我还没结账！”此时，老板总算是清醒了过来，强撑着一副脸色难看的面孔，粗声问道：“你要赶客？”

“可是账单已经签了啊.” 服务生惊讶道,“就是刚走的那位结的——JR的李总，您不认识吗？”

话音刚落，屋内再度陷入了沉默。而在这诡异又滑稽的沉默里，朴志晟只能扶额长叹，没有再忍心去看那位始作俑者的表情。

「正文」

01

到家之后，已是夜过三更。

李帝努输好密码正要推门进去时，黄仁俊突然挣脱开他的怀抱，跌跌撞撞地进了房门。仿佛早就预料到这般，李帝努快步上前，转身就把黄仁俊按在门上，一手搂着他的腰，一手将那挥舞起的拳头禁锢在了掌心里。像是一头嗅到猎物的狼，他将目光锁定在黄仁俊的嘴唇，贴近他的面庞就狠狠地吻了下去。

他的动作不算温柔，没有过多地在黄仁俊的唇上流连，而是撬开牙关就长驱直入，用舌尖扫荡过他的每一寸口腔，将他的气息尽数侵占，连同那含糊的咒骂也被湮没在这漫长又激烈的亲吻里。

黑暗中，黄仁俊的呼吸凌乱又局促，他丝毫不能动弹，只能由得李帝努放肆地吻着他。即要唇分时，他报复似地咬了一口对方的舌头。李帝努“嘶”了一声，仍将黄仁俊紧紧地抱在胸口，在他的耳朵低声道：“宝宝，就算还在生我的气，也不应该喝这么多。” 

“要你管……”黄仁俊还有些上接不接下气，抠着李帝努的西装冷冷道；“少自作多情。”

“是我自作多情了吗？”李帝努用高挺的鼻梁贴着他的侧脸，轻声笑道：“那刚才又是谁在替亲夫出气，还差点动了手呢？”

黄仁俊登时涨红了脸：“你你你……你怎么知道！” 

“不是你给我发短讯说在XX酒店吗，我刚到包厢门口，就听见你……”李帝努捏了捏他气鼓鼓的脸蛋，低声笑道：“怎么办哦，这下整个设计院都知道了，我们斯文有礼的黄工程师其实个爆脾气，深藏不露……”

“李总才是深藏不露呢——”黄仁俊羞愤交加，却仍讥讽道，“不信任自己的伴侣也就罢了，还要跟私家侦探一样玩跟踪，我看真的像龙腾老总说的，婚姻生活实在是不幸福啊！”

李帝努没有接话，只是松开怀里的人，抬手开了灯。

昏暗的灯光下，他的轮廓英挺逼人，眼神却是七分柔软、三分灰暗，浓密的睫毛耷拉下来，整个人便是十分委屈。方才还是洪水猛兽，此时就摇身一变成了摇着尾巴、等着主人发落的大狗狗。即便还穿着这身杀伐决断的西装三件套，公司员工要和他正面对上，也不敢认眼前这位就是他们平时人狠话少、说一不二的李总。

此招真是屡试不爽，黄仁俊也是再熟悉不过。他干脆眼不见为净，生生地扭过头去，面无表情道：“少来这套，今天不想和你吵，但也不代表......”

还没说完，他就被李帝努拦腰抱起，大步朝卧室的方向走去。

黄仁俊挣扎无果，忿恨喊道：“你这是趁人之危！”

李帝努坦然道：“我这叫趁火打劫。”

黄仁俊抗议：“我们还在冷战，你休想——”

李帝努打断道：“三天也够多了。申请休战，我要劫色。”

02

三天前。

时针指向十二点，黄仁俊终于回到了家。他在玄关处打了个呵欠，揉了揉有些酸涩的眼睛，重新戴上了眼镜。他提着公文包正要上楼，却发现客厅的灯还亮着，茶几上摆着剩了半杯的威士忌。李帝努斜靠在沙发上，西服外套被他随意地扔在地上，眼睛半眯，白衬衫的领口敞开了一大半。

黄仁俊捡起西服外套，拍了拍他的脸，轻声问道：“怎么不上楼去睡？”

李帝努立即睁开眼，抓着他的袖口哑声道：“等你一起。”

“我还得干活。”黄仁俊无奈地抽开了他的手：“有个图今晚还得改改，明天要用。”

李帝努注视着他略显疲惫的身影，缓缓开口道：“那就先把厨房里的牛奶给喝了，我刚用微波炉热了热，现在应该还是温的。”

黄仁俊随口说道：“你喝了吧，我得上楼去改图，明天......”

“连喝牛奶的时间都没有吗？”李帝努站起身来，表情晦暗不明：“那怎么还有时间和人去喝茶呢？”

“那是我的甲方！”黄仁俊定住脚步，难以置信道：“你派人跟踪我？”

李帝努没有否认，只是冷笑道：“我只是好奇，堂堂CEO为什么要缠着一个没打过几次照面的年轻建筑师不放——除了想骚扰别人的合法配偶，我还暂时想不出其他理由。”

黄仁俊把公文包扔在沙发上，强压着火气解释道：“我们总共只见过两次面，每次我都带着婚戒。我并不认为他对我有什么非分之想。反倒是你，为什么跟踪我？”

李帝努僵着脸：“你认为他没有非分之想，并不代表他真的就没有。”

“但这也不是你跟踪我的理由，”黄仁俊眉头紧蹙：“你在干涉我的事业和人身自由！”

李帝努拿起威士忌抿了一口，冷冷道：“是吗？不是我死皮赖脸地跟着你，十年前，你早就背着画册牵起小姑娘的手给跑了。”

“呵，你还委屈上了。”黄仁俊气极反笑：“翻吧，我就知道你要翻旧账。”

李帝努走到黄仁俊的跟前，用手掌轻抚他的头发，语气缓和道：“宝宝，你知道我不是这个意思。只是那个人，不是什么好……” 

“手，拿开。”黄仁俊打断他，后退了一步：“我没工夫听你的强盗理论，还有正事要忙。”

说罢，他提起沙发上的公文包，神色冷淡地上楼去了。直到他的背影消失在视野里，李帝努转身走向厨房，拿起那杯仍旧温热的牛奶，微不可闻地叹了一口气。

先是一人置若罔闻，后是双方沉默以对，不管是某人自愿还是某人被迫，冷战就这样吹起号角、正式开始了。

第一天，没有得到早安吻、反倒碰了一鼻子灰的李总，成功把会议室的温度强行拉至与西西伯利亚平原比肩，众员工如坠冰窟，

第二天，因为美式冰咖而胃痛了一上午的黄工，对着越改越差、源源不绝的图纸，愤怒地摔坏了刚买的蓝牙鼠标。

第三天，李帝努端起书房门口没有动过的餐盘，蛋糕拿去了猫房，自己把牛奶喝了。随后，他拿出手机发了条短信，上面写着：

“记得按时吃饭。可以生我的气，但不许和自己生气。”

黄仁俊读完短信，正要按下“删除”，手指又停在了半空中。他关掉了屏幕，对着毛手毛脚的新入职同事，心情却轻松了几分：“走吧，有我给你挡着，不难对付。”

03

李帝努一脚踢开卧室的门，把怀里的黄仁俊扔在床上，无视他的挣扎与怒骂，熟练地跨坐在他身上，三下五除二就把他的外衣和内裤全给扒了。

这下，他彻底赤裸了。

黄仁俊趴在床上，不由自主地想伸手向前攀爬，还没能往前半步，就被李帝努一把抓住，扯下领带在他手腕上打了个结。李帝努倾身下去轻轻啃咬着他的下颌，手掌来回摩挲着他光裸的脊背。

黄仁俊倒吸了一口气，含糊不清地说：“你….你这是强迫……”

“我只是强迫你听我解释，”李帝努用手指在他的腰窝处打圈，炽热的呼吸紧绕在黄仁俊的脖颈之间，“从来就没有跟踪过你，我只是想接你下班，恰好……”

他就这样缓慢低语，衬衫扣子早已解开了一大半，健硕的胸膛紧贴着黄仁俊细腻的皮肉，早已勃发的硬物隔着西裤布料和内裤，顶着他圆润挺翘的臀部。

黄仁俊满脸通红，双腿不住地发抖，喘着气道：“你……你先把领带解开。”

李帝努用轻吻着他的耳垂，低声在他耳畔道：“你先原谅我。虽然……你的身体已经这么说了。”

他伸手往黄仁俊的下身探去，摸到前端溢出了一点湿滑的液体。

“这里硬了。”说着，李帝努又将湿黏的手指在他的后穴轻按打圈，引得黄仁俊呼吸急促、身体紧绷起来：“这里湿了。”

黄仁俊羞赧地别过脸去，咬着牙想让自己不要做出迎合他的反应，身体却止不住地在他的每个动作之下颤栗。李帝努扳过黄仁俊的脸，把一根手指放进他的口中，模仿着交媾的频率一进一出。黄仁俊下意识地吮吸着他的食指，用舌尖舔舐着他的指尖，像婴儿般发出喃喃的轻响。

“还在口欲期吗？宝宝。”李帝努低笑了一声，将舌头代替手指，填满了他的口腔。

黄仁俊被他强势的吻搅得一阵眩晕，迷蒙之间也不住地吮吸着他的舌尖。待一吻结束，眩晕过去，他才意识到自己的动作几乎就是条件反射，羞愤地瞥了眼仍旧西装革履的李帝努，再转眼看向一丝不挂的自己，闷在枕头里说道：“你先把衣服脱了……” 

还没等他说完，手腕上的领带就被解开了。李帝努把黄仁俊翻过身来，居高临下地注视着他，眼里涌动着柔情。他将衣物一层层脱去，露出结实的手臂和紧致的腹肌，如同古罗马神祇一般匀称又性感的身材，令黄仁俊情不自禁地心跳加快，呼吸再次急促起来。 

李帝努俯下身来，在他锁骨上咬了一口，英俊的面庞泛起了一层薄红。他将硬挺的阳物顶着黄仁俊的臀瓣，硕大的龟头在湿润的穴口反复地研磨，滚烫的温度让黄仁俊的禁不住地颤抖。

“别蹭了……”黄仁俊喘息着，眼睛泛起了水光：“快点进来……啊！”

随着他的一声呻吟，李帝努分开他的双腿，用铁棍似的阳物顶开他柔软的后穴，缓慢地插了进去。黄仁俊感受到那巨大的阳物一点一点地撑开了自己的身体，如同之前无数个交缠不休的夜晚，这循序渐进的充实感让他熟悉无比又情难自抑，只能发出细微的、不知餍足的呢喃，一声声勾人心痒，彻底激起了李帝努的征服欲。他一插到底，阳根深深没入进黄仁俊的身体，温暖的肠壁包裹着他难消难解的欲望，赤红的眼睛焚烧着欲望。

他猛地将硬物抽出，突如其来的空虚感让黄仁俊如同溺水一般，眼睛被雾气覆盖着，嘴里轻轻地哀求道：“不要…….”

“不要什么？”李帝努顶着他流着水的后穴，低声笑道：“不想要哥哥吗？”

黄仁俊抚上他的脊背，像小猫挠痒似的抓了一把，毫无攻击力。李帝努再次将阳物顶了进去，按压着他熟悉的敏感之处，重复问道：“不想要吗？”

那快感如过电一般，黄仁俊头皮一阵发麻，全身都止不住地颤栗了起来。他的双腿不由自主地缠上了李帝努的腰，将自己贴近李帝努的胯间，微眯着眼睛，撒娇似地说道：“想要……”

得到了明确的信号，李帝努扶着他的腿，开始反复抽送起来。坚硬炙热的庞然大物在黄仁俊的股间一进一出，淫靡的水声和粗重的喘息在他的耳边不断交迭。他们的身体早已无比契合，快感瞬间就战胜了疼痛，汹涌不绝地拍打着他的神经末梢，眼角也跟着渗出了点点泪花。

保持着抽插的频率，李帝努低下头，吻干了他的眼泪，与他接了一个同样激烈又缠绵悱恻的湿吻。

“宝宝，你已经……”李帝努示意黄仁俊看向下身，却被对方软绵绵地在胸口锤了一拳。

“都怪你！”

这句嗔怪像是抱怨，更似调情。李帝努将自己抽出，把黄仁俊从床上捞起，抱在了腿上。他爱抚着黄仁俊的头发，用依然坚挺的硬物顶着他的大腿根部，轻声道：“是的，都怪我。”

黄仁俊知道他想用这个姿势再继续，可那粗长的硬物让他太阳穴直跳。他主动地上前吻了吻李帝努的嘴角，小声问道：“你能不要进得那么深吗？”

李帝努回吻了他一口，低声笑道：“那你得问问它……宝宝，坐上来。”

黄仁俊跨坐在他的身上，扶着那挺翘的硬物，缓缓地坐了下去。李帝努抚摸着他光滑的后背，细细地吻着他的脖颈，像是在给孩童糖果般地以示鼓励。

黄仁俊感觉到那巨大的硬物顶进了自己身体最隐秘的地方，直到小腹深处，都被李帝努强烈又真切的欲望给充满装尽。齐根没入之时，两人同时释处一声喘息，黄仁俊止不住呻吟道：“……全都进去了。”

李帝努扶着他的腰，让他趴在自己身上紧紧地抱着，瞬间掌握了主动权。他稍稍退出些许，又强势地插了进去，像一头只靠本能厮杀掠夺的野兽，疯狂地抢占着属于自己的领地。每一次进入与碰撞，都像铭刻一道永不泯灭的印记，带着无法撼动的深情与占有欲，在那人的幽谷深处征伐与蹂躏。

黄仁俊在李帝努的引导下来回震颤，强烈又深入的动作让他禁不住呜咽起来。他带着哭腔先是向李帝努哀求，后又反复啃咬着对方的肩膀，但换来的却是更加迅速与强势的攻击。

就这样抽插了数百下，李帝努终于把黄仁俊放下，侧躺着将他紧抱在怀里。黄仁俊感受到他的滚烫的阳物仍然挺立着，动了动疲惫的眼睛，忍不住开口道：“你还……就不做了吗？”

“休息一下。”李帝努揉了揉他酸胀的腰，低声道：“你不是有点累了吗？”

想到刚才那个姿势让自己缴械了两次、求饶了几十次，黄仁俊一口脏话憋在嘴里，闷声不语。

李帝努擦了擦他额头上的汗，扳过他的脸又开始了唇舌交缠。这个吻格外温柔绵长，让黄仁俊不禁沉溺其中，困意渐渐地涌了上来。当他快要睡着之时，感觉到李帝努又进来了，快感又像海水一样涌了上来，细细密密地，从头到脚包裹着他，愉悦着每个细胞与每条神经。他失神地叫了起来，随着越来越快的频率与越来越深的插入，被送上了高潮。他禁不住射了出来，在高潮的余波里不住地发抖，眼前已是白花花的一片。

在他晕头转向之际，李帝努终于在他耳边低语道：“宝宝……我要射了。”

接着，滚烫的液体喷射了出来，李帝努不住地吻着黄仁俊的嘴角，而后者早已累得睁不开眼睛。黄仁俊靠着他结实的胸膛，嘴里断断续续地说道：“你….可真行。”

“什么？”李帝努凑到他唇边想听个清楚，而怀里的人却发出了均匀又绵长的呼吸——彻底睡着了。他只好拉起早就被两人踢到一边的被子，在黄仁俊的额前吻了吻，轻声道：“晚安，宝宝。”

李帝努把黄仁俊紧紧地圈在自己的怀里，不知不觉地入梦了。

04

翌日。

“你要把那些安保人员都撤了？”电话那头的李东赫惊讶道：“你不是之前还在担心，龙腾老总会对你老婆行不测吗？”

李帝努靠在床头，上半身赤裸，低声道：“我的担心也许是多余的，仁俊一个人对付就够了。”

李东赫摸不着头脑：“当初是谁一脸严肃地跟我说，这个人会因为你抢了他城东的那块地而记恨你，从而记恨上你老婆？”

“记恨上倒也没事，惦记上却有点麻烦了。”李帝努看了眼身边仍在沉睡的黄仁俊，轻笑了一声：“不过现在，一切都给解决了。”

李东赫听出他隐藏在语气里的愉悦，好奇道：“怎么，你老婆给解决了？不是听说你这几天一直在睡猫窝吗，这么快就和好了？”

李帝努正要回答，只见黄仁俊在被窝里翻了个身，揉了揉睡眼，问道：“谁啊……”

“工作上的事。” 李帝努挂掉电话，摸了摸他的头发：“醒了？”

黄仁俊打着呵欠地点了点头，迷迷糊糊地坐了起来，无比默契地和李帝努接了个早安吻。唇分时，李帝努摸着他后颈，笑眯眯地问道：“老婆，还生气吗？”

黄仁俊给他一个白眼：“你觉得我还有力气和你开火？”

李帝努笑着抱住他，替他一下一下地按摩着酸胀的腰，动作轻柔。此时，窗外响起一声惊雷，黄仁俊猛地推开了李帝努，长长地呼了一口气。

李帝努扬了扬嘴角：“还是这么怕打雷啊？”

黄仁俊看了眼被窝，脸颊微红：“明明是你又…….”

李帝努倾身向前，重新把他抱在了怀里，柔声道：“不做爱，就这样抱着。”

窗外，狂风暴雨。屋内，二人相依。

所以说，管他外面是风是雨，四季变换都执手看了这么多遭，也就无所谓恶劣天气。反正在“爱情”的这座围城里，他们之间从未有过实质的战争。

THE END


End file.
